Retrouver un amour perdu
by klausetcaroline
Summary: Cette histoire se situe après de nombreux siècles. Klaus et Caroline ont vécu un amour indescriptible et totalement fusionnel. Mais un événement a tout fait basculer brisant leur histoire à tout jamais laissant Caroline sombrée dans le chagrin et le désespoir. Succombera-t-elle à sa douleur ou sera-t-elle prête à défier le temps pour retrouver son grand amour
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à vous tous. Me revoila sur ma deuxième fiction qui m'appartient puisque c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur. Je pense que cette histoire sera différente d'entre rêves et réalité mais l'idée de cette fiction me paraît très intéressante alors bienvenue à vous tous, grands fans du Klaroline.**

* * *

-Il n'y a jamais eu de bébé dans cette fic'. Désolé je me bats déja assez dans mon autre fic sur ça :)

- Kol est bien mort mais vous pouvez le retrouver dans mon autre fiction.

- Stefan et Rebekah sont ensemble depuis également plusieurs siècles.

- Caroline et Rebekah sont devenus amies au cours des siècles.

* * *

Cette histoire se situe après de nombreux siècles. Klaus et Caroline ont vécu un amour indescriptible et totalement fusionnel. Mais un événement a tout fait basculer brisant leur histoire à tout jamais laissant Caroline sombrée dans le chagrin et le désespoir.

Succombera-t-elle à sa douleur ou sera-t-elle prête à défier le temps pour retrouver son grand amour.

* * *

**Retrouver un amour perdu**

**POV Caroline**

Je me levais comme d'habitude les yeux gonflés par le chagrin, cela me semble des siècles que je ne dors plus, loin de celui que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours.

Je sombrais de plus en plus, je ne quittais plus cette chambre depuis des mois.

Oserez-vous dire que je suis en déprim', alors vous ne savez rien de ce que je vis en ce moment, la déprim est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens.

Je m'installais au bureau poussant les albums photos afin de prendre mon journal ou j'avais retracé ma vie à ses côtés afin d'illustrer qu'un tel amour était possible et n'existait pas qu' en rêve. J'enlevais le bouchon de mon stylo à plume afin d'écrire une dernière fois dans ce journal.

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_être devenu une créature de la nuit a été pour moi la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver. J'avais obtenu tout ce que le monde aurait rêvé, la beauté éternelle, la force, l'immortalité mais la plus belle chose devenir un vampire m'a amené à lui. _

_J'ai eu la chance de faire le tour du globe,en partant juste dans une décapotable lui et moi et un appareil photo afin de capturer les plus belles choses. Il m'avait promis de me montrer ce que le monde avait à offrir et il avait tenu sa parole. _

_J'ai eu la chance de vivre à ses côtés bien plus longtemps que pour la plupart des couples puisque nous avons consommé notre amour durant des siècles. Nos réveils ensemble, nos rires, notre complicité, tes étreintes, tes baisers, tes caresses, notre amour. Diriez-vous que je suis égoïste ?_

_Suis-je égoïste? alors je suis fière de l'être, c'est l'amour de ma vie et je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. _

_Sur chaque page de ce cahier, l'encre de ma plume est mélé à mes larmes en repensant à toi, mon cœur. Je suis si fatigué de pleurer, ronger par le chagrin, si tu savais seulement à quel point tu me manques. _

_Qui aurait pu croire que lui et moi étions faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est dans ses moments là qu'on repense au passé où je t'ai repoussé tellement de fois, c'est là que je me dis à quel point j'ai été idiote. A cette époque, j'étais tellement naïve, tellement jeune, tellement soucieuse de ce qu'on pouvait penser de moi. Je n'aspirais pas aux mêmes rêves. _

_Pardonne-moi mon amour._

_On avait fini par se retrouver. Un sourire mêlé à une larme roulant sur ma joue glissa sur mon visage fatigué et blessé en repensant à ce moment-là. Chaque moment, chaque heure nous avaient finalement menés là à ce moment précis._

* * *

**Flash Back**

Je montais les marches du grand manoir. Et oui, il n'était pas difficile à trouver. Il aimait ce qui était beau et avait conquit la Nouvelle Orléans et régnait en maitre.

Je soufflais un coup avant de frapper à la porte. J'espérais que ce soit lui qui ouvre car qu'aurais-je pu dire à Elijah ou Rebekah à cette époque. Coucou c'est moi que v'la!

Mes désirs furent exaucés, le trouvant devant la porte. Le regard troublé de me voir.

**"- Caroline!"**

le revoir après tant d'années me fit monter la température de mon corps en flèche. Je sentais qu'un seul regard envoutant et pénétrant de sa part, un seul sourire et mon baromètre exploserait sur-le-champs.

**"- Ne dis rien... ne fais rien... laisse-moi parler!" **dis-je en soufflant un coup.

Il me regarda étrangement mais comme à son habitude il ne luttait pas et me laissait parler.

**"-Tu m'as dit une fois et je cite:**

**"Dans un an ou bien un siècle tu frapperas à ma porte et tu me laisseras te montrer ce que le monde à offrir."**

Klaus souriait en coin et je priais le ciel, que son sourire ne s'étende pas entièrement sur son visage avant que je fonde littéralement comme neige au soleil avant d'avoir terminé.

**"- Et bien me voilà, cela fait 100 ans aujourd'hui où tu m'as dit cette phrase!"**

Il ouvrit la bouche tout en réfléchissant. Il semblait vraiment surpris:

**"- Tu vas pas me dire que tu as attendu un siècle avant de venir me retrouver pour que ma phrase est un sens!"**

**"- Heures et minutes comprises !" **lachaîs-je

C'est à ce moment là qu'on se sent tout petit, qu'on ne tient plus en place, qu'on se sent ridicule et que l'on croise les jambes pour cacher son malaise devant celui qu'on aime qui nous regarde étrangement d'ailleurs.

Mais le malaise se dissipe quand l'amour de notre vie nous fait l'un de ses plus beaux sourires que lui seul à le secret.

Et au plus profond de soi, on sent une chaleur indescriptible qui envahit tout notre corps, une brûlure au niveau des joues devenues rouge écarlate et un puissant bruit au fond de soi c'est le drame, le baromètre à exploser.

Je me jetai sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Nous avions heurté tous les murs sur notre passage avant d'arriver dans sa chambre et nous avions fait l'amour comme jamais.

**Fin du flash Back**

* * *

_Une très belle histoire avait commencé mais aujourd'hui tout était fini. Une seule question me venait en tête depuis ses derniers mois où tu es partis. _

_Pourquoi? _

_je sombre de plus en plus sans toi. _

_Aide-moi, reviens-moi, je t'en prie. _

_je ne sais même pas si mon écriture sera lisible tellement ce n'est plus des larmes mais des sanglots qui éparpillent l'encre en énormes tâches._

_Mon cœur, sans toi , je suis brisée, si tu savais à quel point j'ai mal._

_Tu m'avais promis d'être mon dernier amour et j'y veillerais personnellement, mon coeur tu le seras mais tu es également mon premier amour car j'ai aimé avant toi mais je n'ai découvert que la signification du mot aimer qu'avec toi à mes côtés._

_Merci pour tout ce que tu m'as fait découvrir, merci d'avoir été celui qui a donné un sens à ma vie. _

_Si tu savais je me sens coupable de t'en vouloir mais je n'y peux rien, tu me manques tellement mon ange. Tu es toute ma vie. Où est tu, que fais-tu. Me vois-tu? Es-tu seulement conscient de ma détresse, de mon mal-être?_

_Mes larmes coulent sans cesse mon ange. C'est des appels à l'aide que je lance désepérément pour que tu reviennes à mes côtés. Laisse-moi revenir à toi , être à tes côtés ou je préfère abandonner mon immortalité. je ne cesse de parcourir nos albums de voyage où le seul paysage qui parcoure les photos est ton visage, du mien, de nous deux, de notre histoire. je ne cesse de tourner ma bague autour de mon doigt, à quoi me sert de vivre, d'avoir l'éternité si ce n'est plus pour la partager avec toi. Je t'aime mon amour, Si tu savais a quel point je t'aime. Je me sens mourir à petit feu, petit à petit . Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi, reviens auprès de moi._

_C'est la dernière fois, mon coeur, que j'écris dans ce journal._

_Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Always and Forever Nik._

_**Caroline.**_

* * *

_**Voilà le premier chapitre. Cela peut vous paraître un peu sombre. Mais c'est le but d'illustrer la détresse de Caroline. Vous devez vous poser des tonnes et des tonnes de questions et c'est le but. Que c'est il passé? Pourquoi Klaus est parti? Pourquoi leur amour s'est brisé alors qu'il ont vécu une histoire d'amour hors du commun.**_

_**Chapitre qui pour la première fois m'a emporté des larmes au coin de mes yeux rien qu'en l'écrivant, prise par l'émotion alors je ne sais pas si vous allez être prit comme moi , si c'est la fatigue ou seulement l'émotion que j'ai réussie à passer par les mots mais j'aimerais vraiment connaitre votre ressenti. merci à bientôt.**_

_**Klausetcaroline.**_


	2. Chapter 2- Descente aux enfers

_**Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews voici la suite. Je crois que je vais vous faire tourner dingo que ce soit dans cette fiction ou dans l'autre. :) Que j'aime vous laisser imaginer et je pense que je vais à la fin vraiment vous surprendre car personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse.**_

**Bonne lecture, mes lecteurs**

* * *

**Chapitre 2- Descente aux enfers**

Une voiture arriva devant la maison où séjournait Caroline. Une blonde en sortit et se posa contre la voiture afin d'admirer la belle demeure où vivait maintenant Caroline, seule.

Stefan ouvrit le coffre en parfait gentleman, et portait un tas de valise que la blonde originelle avait apporté avec elle.

**POV REBEKAH**

**"- Dêpeches-toi, Stefan!...Mais qu'est-ce que tu es lent!" **m'exclamais-je

**"- Tu vas arrêter de râler, t'es obligé d'emmener autant de choses!"**

**"- Oh arrête de te plaindre!"**

Nous arrivions en haut des marches et frappâmes. On attendit sur le seuil de la porte qu'elle s'ouvre mais rien ne se passa.

**"- Elle est peut-être sorti?"**

**"- J'en doute!" **dis-je

Je m'apprêtais à briser la serrure mais la porte s'ouvrit juste d'un tournement de poignée. Je passais ma tête tout en appelant le nom de ma belle-soeur.

**"- Caroline!"**

**"- Caro, tu es là!" **enchaina Stefan **" Bekah a emmené une tonne d'affaire, elle est trop fière pour m'aider mais j'apprécierai un coup de main!" **cria-t-il dans la grande demeure silencieuse.

Je m'avançais vers lui et lui frappa le bras. Je me retournais pour regarder la grande maison si vide. L'atmosphère était si pesante. Je laissais parcourir mes doigts sur la petite table quand je vis mon doigt rempli de poussière et la marque de celui-ci sur la table.

**"- Où est passé la Caroline maniaque!"**Dis-je en me frottant les mains.

Je m'arrêtais devant le grand canapé et resta stoïque. je revoyais des flashs des soirées qu'on avait tous passés ici, tous ensemble. Mon frère et Caroline toujours l'un avec l'autre ne s'écartant jamais loin de l'autre tellement il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner. Les éclats de rire de Nik qui semblait si heureux. Caroline l'avait tellement rendu meilleur. Il était redevenu celui qui l'était humain si attentionné mais comblé par l'amour que sa belle lui procurait. Je soufflais un coup quand je sentis de tendres baisers dans mon cou.

**"- ça va aller !" **me murmurait-il d'une voix compatissante.

**"- Oui, c'est juste que revenir ici...!" **essayais-je de trouver mes mots en essuyant une larme de tristesse qui glissa sur ma joue.

**"- Je sais, je comprends... pour moi aussi !"**

**"- Il faut que je me ressaisisse, pour Caroline!" **dis-je

Je parcourais les couloirs jusqu'à leur chambre, j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'elle se trouvait là comme à chaque fois qu'on venait. Je frappais à sa porte plusieurs fois quand finalement elle finit par s'ouvrir sur elle.

**"- Caroline!" **dis-je choquée

**"- Quoi?" **me dit-elle le regard vide

Je m'efforçais de sourire pour qu'elle ne voit pas à quel point j'étais choqué de le voir dans cet état. Elle qui avait toujours pris soin d'elle, je devais l'admettre elle faisait peur à regarder. Elle était détruite. Ses boucles autrefois merveilleuses étaient emmêlées et montraient qu'elle n'avait pas dû s'en occuper depuis si longtemps. Elle était dans un pyjama et avait les yeux remplis de cernes. Je l'attrapais dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi tout en essayant de ne pas lui montrer que mes larmes coulaient la voyant dans cet état.

**"- Rebekah, c'est toi!" **me dit-elle venant tout juste de comprendre que c'était moi.

Je pleurais davantage n'arrivant plus à me retenir de la voir comme ça. J'attrapais sa tête tout en posant mes mains sur ses joues afin de lui maintenir son regard.

**"- je suis tellement désolé, caroline, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser!"**

je m'en voulais à mort mais la dernière fois que nous l'avions vu, elle était déja tellement mal que je n'arrivais plus à rester ici. Et nous étions partis et avaient laisser le tour à Elijah. je l'avais appelé plusieurs fois par semaine afin d'essayer de me sentir moins coupable mais c'était son dernier appel où j'avais compris que son état s'était vraiment empiré.

Je l'entrainais dans la cuisine pour aller rejoindre Stefan après qu'elle est fermée sa chambre à clefs.

**"- Tu fermes pas ta maison mais ta chambre!" **essayais-je de la faire sourire.

Je compris que c'était un échec lamentable quand elle me répondit:

**"- peu importe, c'est cette pièce ma maison!"**

Sa remarque me glaça le sang. mes larmes recommençaient à apparaitre. Mon frère me manquait déja terriblement mais voir sa compagne aussi anéantit par son départ me déchirait le coeur.

**"- caroline, depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé!" **demanda Stefan .

**"- je ne m'en souviens plus!" **répondit-elle

**"- tiens, prends-en une!" **dit-il tout en lui tendant en en sortant une de son sac.

**"- Je n'ai pas faim!"**

**"- Caroline!" **gronda-t-il

**"- Pourquoi qu'est-ce que ça va changer!"**

**"- Il faut que tu reprennes des forces!"**

Elle finit par la prendre après une bonne dizaine de minutes à batailler. Le regard que Stefan lui lançait montrait qu'il était en accord avec moi sur l'état physique de Caroline.

**"- Elijah a avancé dans ses recherches ?" **dit-elle d'un coup intérressé comme si elle avait prit du poil de la bête en une seconde.

Stefan et moi se regardions, ne comprenant rien. Nous demandions en choeurs intrigués:

**"- Quelles recherches!"**

**"- Vous vous fouttez de moi tous les deux ou quoi?" **souriait-elle.

Stefan et moi nous regardions à nouveau.

**"- De quelles recherches parles-tu Caroline ?" **demanda mon homme

**"- Bah il l'a retrouvé ou quoi?" **commença-t-elle à s'énerver

**"- Qui?" **demandais-je

**"- Bah Nik!"**

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je portais les mains à mon visage d'effrois.

**"- Non, pas encore!" **dit stefan calmement

Caroline nous regarda et changea de pièce.

Stefan s'approcha de moi, tout en me prenant dans ses bras afin de me réconforter. Son tee-shirt était inondé de mes larmes. je levais les yeux vers lui en lui demandant:

**"- Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça?**

**"- Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi? tu comprends pas ce qui se passe?"**

Je pleurais à chaude larmes. Elle croyait que mon frère allait revenir à elle.

**"- Elle a perdu l'esprit!" **lui dis-je bouleversé

**"- Tu devrais peut-être l'hypnotiser?" **me conseilla-t-il

**"- Quoi?" **lui répondis-je

**"- Tu as vu dans quel état elle est!"**

Caroline apparut en trombe, furieuse, le regard froid.

**"- Comment osez-vous tous les deux!"**

**"- Car.."**

**"- Comment osez vous vouloir m'hypnotiser pour m'enlever mes souvenirs!"**

**"- On ne veut pas enlever tes souvenirs, c'est pour t'aider!" **lui répondit Stefan

**"-Vous voulez me faire oublier Nik!" **Dit-elle furieuse en hurlant.

**"- Non Caroline, cela nous a jamais traversé l'esprit!"**

**"- Vous mentez!" **hurlait-elle **" Sortez de chez nous!"**

**"- Caro.."**

**"- Sortez de notre maison!" **nous coupait-elle méchamment

Elle avança sur nous près à nous attaquer . je fermais les yeux quand j'entendis un crac et bruit d'un corps tombant sur le sol. Je les rouvris pour voir Caroline au sol, la nuque brisée.

**"- Je n'avais pas le choix!" **essaya de se resonner Stefan

**"- Je sais"**

**"- Je vais l'allonger dans sa chambre!"**

Je regardais Stefan porter le corps de Caroline et en profitais pour appeler mon frère afin de lui expliquer toute la situation. Il semblait surpris de ce que je lui racontais. A sa dernière visite, il l' avait trouvé mal et lui avait dit que s'il trouverait un moyen de le faire revenir à elle et à nous par la même occasion il ferait ce qu'il faut. Et Elijah semblait surpris que Caroline croit au retour de Niklaus et qu'elle l'imaginait son retour possible. Et qu'elle pensait que mon frère était juste parti le chercher.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient déja écoulées. J'avais joué le même jeu que Stefan en lui faisant croire à ce qu'elle croyait même si cela me déchirait mais mon frère était d'accord avec Stefan. Il valait mieux ne pas la brusquer et la laisser être dans son monde afin de gagner suffisamment sa confiance pour l'hypnotiser et de ne pas la faire souffrir davantage.

Caroline se leva un peu plutôt ce matin. je regardais le calendrier. C'était un mardi comme tous les mardis matins elle venait aux renseignements.

**"- il l'a trouvé, Bekah!"**

Je serrais les poings tant lui mentir et jouer à ce jeu me déplaisait.

**"- pas encore , Caroline mais Elijah croit avoir trouvé une piste!"**

**"- C'est vrai!" **cria-t-elle de joie.

Elle sautillait jusqu'au frigo pour reprendre une poche de sang après m'avoir embrassé ainsi que Stefan au passage.

Elle s'installa à côté de nous tout heureuse. C'était le premier sourire qui illuminait son visage depuis tellement longtemps.

**"- Tu te rends compte que ça fait deux mois qu'il est parti me dit-elle en me tenant la main et enfin... ont à une piste."**

**"- Deux mois!" **dis-je totalement déboussolée

**"- Oh Caroline..."**

Stefan s'approcha de moi afin que je ne dévoile pas que cela faisait plus près d'un an que mon frère l'avait quitté.

**"- il va revenir à la maison!" **dit-elle souriante avant de sortir de la pièce.

**"- Elle vit dans un autre monde, c'est affreux !" **avouais-je

**"- je sais, chérie mais c'est une façon pour elle d'éviter la réalité!"**

**"- Et on la guide dans ce sens, c'est horrible!" **commençais-je à m'énerver.

* * *

Le prochain Mardi, je soupirais à la table.

**"- Pourquoi le mardi et pas un autre jour?" **Demandais-je à Stefan

**"- Je n'en sais rien, c'est dans sa tête!"**

Caroline entra:

**"- Alors tu as eu des nouvelles d'Elijah?"**

**"- Oui il va bien!" **dis-je

**"- Ok , mais je parle de Nik?"**

**"- Il l'a trouvé!" **s'exclama Stefan

**"- Quoi? où est-il ?je dois me préparer!"**

Elle se regarda dans le miroir comme une furie avant de dire:

**"- Mais je suis affreuse, pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit? il faut que je me fasse belle!"**

Je la regardais avec une larme coulant sur mes joues. Elle sautilla jusqu'a l'évier tout en ouvrant les flacons de verveine qu'elle nous avait toujours caché l'endroit et les ouvrit pour les vider.

**"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" **essayais-je de comprendre

**"- bah je les vide, mon homme rentre... qui va m'hypnotiser maintenant?"**

Elle sortit après s'être parler à elle-même:

**"- Je me lisse les cheveux ou je les boucle?**

elle réfléchissait avec son doigt dans la bouche en pleine réflexion. Que sa me faisait mal de la voir comme ça.

**"- Je vais les boucler, il a toujours adoré jouer avec!"**

Elle sortit d'un pas bien décidé. je me détestais et détestais ce qu'on lui faisait. Mais je savais que Stefan et Elijah avaient raison vu la situation.

**"-ça à marcher, je te félicite!" **dis-je en regardant les pots de verveine vide dans l'évier.

**"- c'est Elijah qui ma dit de lui dire ça!"**

**"- Elle prendra plus de verveine maintenant, plus qu'à attendre qu'elle élimine celle qu'elle a dans son corps."**

**"- Je me déteste!"**

**"- Moi aussi Bekah, mais on va pouvoir l'aider maintenant, plus que quelque jours. Elle va mieux depuis qu'elle croit à des pistes!"**

**"- Des pistes...Des pistes!" **dis-je en perdant le contrôle sur ma rage.

J'éclatais le pichet de jus d'orange sur le sol.

**"- Rebekah!"**

**"- Oui caroline!" **Dis-je en la regardant

**"- Nettoie ça! je veux que la maison soit irréprochable" **me dit-elle froidement avant de me balancer une éponge.

**"- C'est une plaisanterie!"**

**"- Je ne crois pas, non !... notre Caroline est de retour" **ria Stefan à mon embarras.

Je nettoyais le sol tout en ronchonnant quand stefan me dit:

**"- Il en reste un peu là!"**

**"- Ferme là avant que j'utilise tes cheveux pour nettoyer!"**

**"- Il est où?" **réapparaissait-elle

**"- Qui?" **demandais-je

**"- Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi?"**

**"- Ah oui et bien il est..." **cherchais-je mes mots.

**"- Vous ne savez pas n'est-ce pas? Elijah ne l'a pas trouvé hein!"**

les yeux de Caroline se remplirent de larmes.

Je flashais sur elle n'en pouvant plus. Mes pupilles se dilataient et je commençais à réciter mon récit:

**"- Caroline, Nik va bien, tu vas bien, tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Il est parti mais tu ne ressentiras plus la moindre tristesse à son départ. Tu continueras à vivre ta vie avec tes souvenirs mais tu ne le chercheras plus et tu seras heureuse à jamais.**

Elle me regarda sans rien dire avant de lever son regard et me gifla.

**"- Ne recommence plus jamais ça, tu m'entends!"**

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre tout en pleurant.

**"- C'était trop tôt, la verveine était toujours là !" **dit Stefan

Caroline n'était pas sorti de toute la nuit et je commençais à me tracasser. J'arpentais le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et frappai à la porte. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas alors je décidais de forcer la serrure. Caroline n'était plus là. Je parcourais sa chambre où des photos d'elle et de mon frère envahissaient tous les murs. Je passais mes doigts le long du visage de mon frère.

**"- Si tu savais comment tu me manques, Nik!"**

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau où une tonne de livres était posé. j'en parcourais plusieurs et lisais leur histoire. je devais admettre qu'elle est mon frère avait partagé un amour semblable à aucun autre même à moi et Stefan. J'ouvris un journal et commençais à lire sa lettre. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau en la lisant.

Je criais le nom de Stefan qui accourut en trombe.

**"-Qui y a t-il.**

Je me retournais vers lui, la bague de Caroline dans ma main.

**"- Je crois que Caroline, va faire une bêtise!"**


	3. Chapter 3- Le rendez-vous

_**Coucou à vous tous et bien et bien... vous vous êtes posé mille et une questions sur klaus et son départ. Une chose est que j'ai eu LA bonne réponse et je félicite les personnes qui ont trouvé. J'ai peut-être été moins maline mais de toute façon vous allez avoir la réponse dans le chapitre finit la cachoterie, l'histoire va bientôt prendre sa propre direction. mais vous n'aurez pas toutes les réponses car elles arriveront au cours de l'histoire**_

_**merci à vous tous pour vos reviews supers touchantes. je ne vous détaille pas chacun car comme vous m'avez fait part de ce que vous pensez sur "pourquoi Klaus est parti "je devrais vous répondre donc je vous laisse le découvrir et bien sûr je vous répondrais comme je le fais dans "entre rêves et réalités" par la suite. (Ps: chut la révelation va être bientôt être posté ( demain je pense), il me reste juste à approfondir un dernier petit point, hihi)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3- le rendez-vous**

C'était bientôt le matin, le soleil n'avait pas encore fait son apparition mais on pouvait sentir l'humidité dehors due à la rosée présente sur le sol et sur toute la végétation. Un bruit de pas sur le sol et une porte qui grince se fit entendre.

**POV ELIJAH**

Cette nuit avait été éprouvante, j'avais été partout afin de trouver une solution. Cela faisait un an que je cherchais le pourquoi du comment et une solution au retour de mon frère. J'étais fatigué et énervé cela ne donnait pas grand-chose. J'avais tout de même réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec une sorcière dans les prochains jours. Je descendais dans l'obscurité et allumais une petite lumière en allumant la mèche afin de pouvoir éclairer une partie de la pièce. Je revenais là sans cesse pour pouvoir voir mon petit frère qui me manquait terriblement.

**"- Bonjour mon frère!" **

Ma voix résonna dans cet endroit si vide. je m'installais sur une chaise que j'avais installée en face de lui afin de pouvoir lui parler et de déballer ce que j'avais sur le coeur.

**"- Tu sais, il faudrait que tu me dises comment tu faisais avant pour obtenir autant des sorcières?"**

J'attendais comme pour avoir une réponse de sa part.

**"- J'ai menacé, j'ai été désagréable avec elles mais pour avoir un semblant de réponses et d'obtenir leur aide c'est tout une autre histoire!, j'essaie pourtant tu sais... mais tu étais bien plus doué que moi à ce jeu-là."**

je me levais tout en caressant la joue de mon frère, toujours silencieux.

**"- Tu sais Caroline ne va vraiment pas bien, notre soeur est avec elle, c'est dur elle perd pied petit à petit. Ton absence pèse énormément pour elle et comme pour nous. Je fais tout pour la protéger, elle fait partie de notre famille et je sais que tu aurais voulu qu'on prenne soin d'elle alors j'essai de le faire!"**

Je soufflais un coup sentant une larme couler sur ma joue. Mon dieu que c'était dur. Je restais là, à le regarder à essuyer mes larmes. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, le nom de ma soeur apparaissait à l'écran.

**"-Oui rebekah"**

Ma soeur criait et pleurait que je ne comprenais pas un mot.

**"- Bekah, calme toi je ne comprends rien"**

**"- C'est Caroline, Stefan lui a dit que tu l'avais trouvé et je n'ai pas été à la hauteur j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et je n'en pouvais plus elijah!"**

**"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" **dis-je affolé

**"- Elle faisait que de courir partout pour aller le retrouver et j'ai perdu patience et j'ai essayé de l'hypnotiser mais cela n'a pas marché car elle avait toujours de la verveine dans le sang et du coup elle est partie!"**

**"- Comment ça... partie?"**

**"- j'ai trouvé sa bague, elle va s'exposer aux rayons du soleil, je ne sais pas où elle est, elijah!" **pleura ma soeur

**"-J'arrive, partez à sa recherche!"**

**"- On y est déja !"**

je raccrochais et regardai mon frère.

**"- Caroline est en danger mais je te promets que je vais la retrouver, je t'en fais la promesse" **lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

**"- je t'aime mon frère!" **dis-je en quittant la pièce à toute vitesse.

* * *

**POV REBEKAH**

**- Arrête de pleurer, Bekah?**

**"- Ferme là!" **hurlais-je à travers mes sanglots

**"- Cela ne sert à rien de pleurer et d'être méchante ça ne changera rien!"**

je faisais que pleurer, je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir été aussi stupide et de pas avoir réussi à tenir et à inventer un mensonge de plus. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes tout en suivant Stefan à travers la ville.

**"- Arrête de pleurer, chérie!"**

**"- Je m'en veux tellement, Stefan!"**

**"- je sais on va la retrouver d'accord"**

**"- le soleil est en train de se lever... " **je pleurais toute paniquée.

Stefan m'attrapait par les bras en me demandant de me calmer. Il m'indiquait qu'il fallait que je me reprenne afin qu'on la retrouve et qu'il fallait qu'on se sépare afin de couvrir le maximum de terrain.

Stefan était parti de son côté et je me dirigeais à travers les hauteurs de la ville. Je montais à travers les hauteurs tout en l'appelant. Où pouvait-elle être? cela faisait déja un bon moment qu'on la cherchait et rien. Elijah avait pris aussi sa direction et aucun de nous trois l'avait vu.

Je regardais de loin la colline où mon frère lui avait fait sa demande et l'avait épousé. je pleurais encore plus repensant à leur mariage. L'endroit était déjà tellement magnifique avec toutes les petites fleurs jaunes recouvrant le sol et avait une vue sur toute la ville. C'était tellement haut qu'on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait tout y voir.

Je me stoppai net. Tout en regardant la colline. Je flashai à toute vitesse vers cet endroit où je retrouvais Caroline là... regardant la ville.

**"- Caroline!" **pleurais-je

Elle se retourna sur moi, une larme au coin de ses yeux et un sourire sur son visage.

**"- Tu te rappelles de cet endroit?"**me demanda-t-elle

**"- Je m'en souviens, toi et mon frère c'était un jour tellement magnifique!"**

**"- Oui, il m'avait promis de m'aimer à jamais!"**

**"- Et il t'aime Caroline, il t'aimera toujours"**

Elle secoua la tête dans la négativité, tout en pleurant.

**"- Caroline, j'ai ta bague, tu dois la remettre le soleil est en train de se lever!"**

**"- Non, j'en ai assez!"**

**"- je suis vraiment désolé, Caroline!" **pleurais-je

**"- Tu n'a pas à être désolé, ce n'est pas de ta faute! si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas arriver à oublier à quel point j'ai mal"** me dit-elle tout en pleurant

**"- Pense à Nik, tu crois qu'il aimerait te voir comme ça, il voudrait te savoir en sécurité, vivante et heureuse, je t'en prie Caroline, remets ta bague, ne fais pas ça!"**

**"- Il s'en fiche!"**

**"- non caroline, Niklaus t'aime, et s'il te voit il doit se rendre malade!"**

**"-Il m'a abandonné, Bekah!" **me dit-elle en hurlant

je m'approchais d'elle tranquillement afin de ne pas la faire fuir.

**"- ne lui en veut pas!"**

**"- Je le haï !" **criait-elle

Je pleurais n'arrivant pas à me retenir.

**"- Il ma laissé toute seule!"**

Je flashais sur elle tout en l'attrapant par le bras.

Elle me criait dessus tout en essayant de se débattre en hurlant qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle n' en pouvait plus.

**"- Caroline, Nik est mort!" **criais-je en la secouant comme pour la réveiller

**"- Non...Non "**dit-elle en hurlant et en tombant sur le sol.

je la pris dans mes bras en regardant les rayons du soleil qui commençaient à arriver.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

Rebekah me berçait dans ses bras me laissant évacuer tout ce que j' avais sur le coeur. Je la voyais pleurer autant que moi. Tout revenait clair dans mon esprit il avait été bien plus facile de m'imaginer mon monde au lieu d'affronter la réalité. J'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie, car on me l'avait arraché. je me souvenais de ce jour où je l'avais trouvé.

**Flash Back**

Je poussais la porte de notre maison après une journée de shopping. Je lui avais défendu de venir avec moi car j'avais acheté une robe pour notre anniversaire de mariage qui avait lieu quelques jours après.

**"- Mon coeur, je suis rentré!" **criais-je dans la maison.

Je déposais les sacs à l'entrée n'entendant aucune réponse. cela me semblait étrange car il aimait toujours venir avec moi d'habitude et je pensais qu'il aurait été prêt à m'ouvrir la porte ou même à me sauter dessus pour rattraper le temps perdu loin de l'autre.

**"- Nik, tu es là?"**

Je regardais sur la petite table de l'entrée où d'habitude il m'aurait laissé un petit mot pour me dire qu'il avait une affaire à régler d'important et qu'il revenait. Mais rien.

**"- Mon coeur!" **continuais-je d'appeler

Je traversais le couloir et arrivai jusqu'au salon. je criais un coup tout en courant vers lui, allongé sur le côté au sol.

**- NIk" **hurlais-je tout en l'attrapant en le faisant basculer sur moi.

**"- Non!" **pleurais-je en criant.

je lui caressais le visage tout en pleurant. Son corps était raide, la couleur de sa peau était grise comme-ci on l'avait desséché. Pourtant il n'avait aucun pieu en chêne blanc dans la poitrine ni aucune marque. je le secouais dans tous les sens en lui ordonnant de se lever et que je l'aimais et de surtout ne pas m'abandonner.

J'étais resté toute la soirée et la nuit complète à attendre qu'il se lève mais rien.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elijah s'avança vers moi, tout en prenant la bague de la main de Rebekah et la glissa à mon doigt en m'attrapant et en me relevant.

**"- ça va aller, Caroline! je t'ai fait une promesse de trouver n'importe quel moyen de le ramener et je tiendrai parole!"**

**"- Comment veux-tu le ramener, il est mort, on m'a pris l'homme que j'aime!"**

**"- Caroline même s'il est mort, son corps est intact. Le pieu en chêne blanc n'a pas été utilisé. je suis sûr que c'est un sort qui à été lancé afin de neutraliser sans vouloir tuer tous ceux de sa lignée. Son corps n'a pas brûler je refuse d'abandonner!"**

je pleurais et me laissai tomber dans les bras de mon beau-frère tout en le remerciant de passer son temps à trouver une solution.

Nous rentrions tous au manoir et nous installions sur le canapé à discuté. Elijah nous racontait que d'après lui c'était plus un sort comme ce que lui avait fait Bonnie à l'époque.

**"- tu es sûr?" **lui demanda Bekah

**"- pas exactement mais pourquoi son corps n'a pas brûlé sinon? Et de plus il n'y avait aucun moyen de tuer un originel sans le pieu alors cela ne peut être qu'un sort" **nous informa Elijah

**"- il n'a plus jamais fait de mal à personne, pourquoi lui faire ça?" **dis-je

**"- Il a eu tellement d'ennemis Caroline, quelqu'un qui voudrait se venger!" **répondit Bekah

**"- Je vais tout faire pour avoir les réponses ne t'inquiètes pas" **me dit-il tout en m'attrapant pour une étreinte.

**"- je dois avoir une discussion avec une sorcière qui a bien voulu me recevoir alors je pense en savoir plus par la suite"** enchaina l'ainé des Originels

**"- je veux venir avec toi?" **lui dis-je

Il me souriait avant de me demander si j'étais sûre que je n'aurais pas forcément les réponses que j'attendais et que cela pouvait tourner en un véritable échec. Je n'en pouvais plus et j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus. je ne pouvais plus vivre comme ça. Il regarda mon regard déterminé et accepta ma présence. Rebekah et Stefan firent de même et Elijah ne put qu'accepter devant notre détermination.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'étais réveillé la première. Je tapotais des pieds à la table d'impatience. Tout le monde finit par se lever sûrement dû au boucan que je faisais mais personne ne m'en fit part.

Nous partions donc peu de temps après à ce rendez-vous avec la sorcière qui avait accepté de rencontrer Elijah. On se retrouva à l'endroit indiqué comme convenu après plusieurs heures. Elle ne cessait de nous déviager, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'on soit si nombreux mais Elijah lui expliqua.

Elle me regarda de la tête aux pieds et me félicita d'avoir reussi à calmer la bête et d'avoir réussi à sortir l'homme.

**"- cela a malheureusement pas empêcher qu'on décide de me l'enlever!" **lui dis-je

**"- C'est pour ça que tu es ici?" **demanda-t-elle à Elijah

Après de nombreuses heures où nous avions échangé avec elle. Elijah avait vu juste un sort était bien responsable de la mort de Klaus. On l'avait desséché afin que son corps reste intact pour pas que sa lignée meurt avec lui.

**"- mais il n' a plus aucun ennemi, il ne faisait de mal à personne pourquoi on lui aurait fait ça maintenant ?"** demandais-je

**"- Klaus était une puissance dans ce monde. Il faut un grand pouvoir pour le tuer ou faire ce qu'on lui a fait. Pour abattre un originel aussi puissant le sort à eu du mal tout simplement à être opérationnel et efficace."**

**"- Vous pensez que ce sort a été lancé il y a des années?" **demanda Elijah surpris

**"- Oui j'en suis sûre, ou même des siècles. Klaus était trop puissant et le sort surement trop faible. Le sort une fois lancé a pris son temps avant d'être efficace et quand il a été à maturation cela à fonctionner."**

**"- est-il possible de pouvoir rompre le sort?" **demanda Rebekah à la sorcière

**"- Si le sort vient du passé, il est bien trop puissant pour être brisé mais il y a peut-être un moyen de l'empêcher!"**

**"- empêcher comment?" **dis-je interréssé

**"- De revenir là où il a été lancé!" **nous annonça-t-elle

**"- Dans le passé?" **m'exclamais-je

**"- Tu dois savoir que c'est risqué, un seul changement, une chose de travers et tout peut s'effondrer. Es-tu prête à prendre un tel risque? **me demanda la sorcière

**"- je l'aime, je ferais tout pour lui!"**

* * *

_**Bon et bien félicitation à tous ceux qui ont trouvé que Klaus était mort. ce chapitre était décisif et important. Vous comprendrez maintenant la suite que la fiction va prendre.a bientôt et postez-moi surtout vos avis. klausetcaroline.**_


	4. Chapter 4- Retour en arrière

**Coucou mes chers lecteurs. Je sais j'ai mis le temps avec cette fiction à poster la suite mais je dois vous admettre que beaucoup trop de questions m'empêchaient de poster la suite. J'ai connu le syndrome de la page blanche en fixant le curseur en train de clignoter mais rien. Bon je n'ai pas encore trouvé toutes les réponses mais j'ai tout de même réussi à faire le chapitre et maintenant je pense que cela va être plus facile .**

**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. C'est vraiment grâce à vos reviews que vous m'apporter l'envie de continuer et de donner mon maximum pour écrire. Alors même si cela peut vous paraître que peu de chose de mettre une review et bien c'est peut-être peu de chose pour vous mais beaucoup pour ceux qui écrivent. Alors je tenais à vous remercier de le faire et à tous ceux qui le feront dans mes fics et ceux qui le font en lisant de magnifiques histoires d'autres auteurs.**

**Bisous a vous tous, je vous adore. Merci de votre générosité.**

* * *

Chupachupss: merci à toi et oui j'ai beaucoup aimé ta review et ta phrase c'est très beau et effectivement cela résume parfaitement l'histoire, bisous ma belle.

Klaroline68: Et bien si tu as eu les larmes aux yeux c'est que j'ai vraiment réussi à passer l'émotion que je voulais pour ses trois premiers chapitres. Merci à toi et voilà la suite.

mayu87: ah te voilà mayuko. Super oui tu as compris on aura bien un voyage dans le temps et voila justement le chapitre concerné. Merci de me dire que c'est une super fiction c'est très touchant.

Sabrina-visiteur: merci à toi et je crois que je vais jouer encore avec tes petits nerfs hihi mais ne t'inquiète pas je pense que tu aimeras tout de même comment cela va tourner, bisous et oh souffle que ce soit dans une où l'autre je suis Klaroline et pas du tout...( tu comprendras!)

Floriane13: Alors j'ai rigolé comme une folle voyant ta review car ton avatar illustrait parfaitement ton message. Et oui j'ai osé mais oh ne t'inquiètes pas on va aller le rechercher Klausinet. Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant.

TheoriginalwithKlaus: oui j'ai essayé de jouer sur les mots au maximum pour ne pas dévoiler tout de suite qu'il était mort mais ce n'est pas toujours évident mais je trouve m'en être pas trop mal sorti au bout du compte.

Elo69: Oui Klaus et Caroline ont vécu un amour unique et c'est pour cela que j'ai forcé sur sa déprim pour qu'on le comprenne. Et oui cela a été un électrochoc pour elle et elle est vraiment revenu à la réalité. Et je te laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

Klaroline: c'est trop gentil. Tu m'as émue de me dire que j'allais faire ENCORE une superbe histoire c'est super-touchant cela remercie vraiment mon travail et mon temps car je me décarcasse pour que mes fictions plaisent alors merci vraiment.

Lilihammer56: hey salut toi! Oui le ELijah/Klaus était magnifique est très touchant. Tout comme moi tu apprécies la relation des Originels et je m'en doutais que cette scène allait te plaire. merci de ton encouragement et de ta phrase en grosse lettre (hihi) cela fait du bien de se faire rebooster n'est-ce pas?

LeaMichaelson: voila la suite et je sais j'ai mis le temps mais le voilà et je pense être bien repartie pour la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 4- Retour en arrière**

**POV CAROLINE:**

La sorcière ne cessait de me dévisager, l'air absent. On pouvait lire sur son visage à quel point elle était envahie par le doute.

**"-Tu dois nous aider!" **lui dit Elijah

La sorcière semblait toujours aussi pensive.

**"-Je t'en supplie" **lui murmurais-je **" Je meurs de jour en jour sans lui"**

**"- N'as-tu pas assez vécue, Caroline? tu as vécu bien plus que la plupart des gens"**

Je baissais la tête à sa question, mon immortalité avait été le plus beau cadeau, cela m'avait permis de vivre un véritable amour . Je relevais mes yeux vers elle et lui demandais-je:

**"- Avez-vous connu un tel amour qui vous consume, un amour fusionnel et épique. Savoir que vous êtes tout pour lui tout comme vous savez qu'il l' est pour vous. Ne pas hésiter une seule minute à tout faire pour lui, le conserver. Le fait de savoir que personne ne pourra égaler un tel amour et que vous êtes prêt à tout pour le retrouver?"**

La sorcière devenait émue, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle hochait la tête dans la négation.

**"- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, en tant que sorcière, il est de mon devoir de conserver l'équilibre."**

**"-On veut juste annuler ce sort, rien de plus!"**

**"-Je me doute, je n'ai rien contre. Votre cause est juste mais cela est très risqué pour moi et notre avenir."**

Nous froncions tous les sourcils, ne comprenant pas en quoi, empêcher le sort d' être effectué était dangereux.

**"- Une seule modification, une seule erreur et cela peut changer notre histoire. Tu assisteras à chaque scène d'un point extérieur!"**

**"-Je ne changerais rien!" **m'exclamais-je

**"- Cela fait un an que tu es privé de celui que tu aimes arriveras-tu à rester de marbre le voyant en face de toi?"**

Je me mis à réfléchir, effectivement je n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'arriver à le regarder, l'observer sans jamais pouvoir lui parler, sans jamais échanger avec lui. Je l'aimais tellement et il me manquait tant.

**"- Si c'est pour le sauver et le ramener auprès de moi, j'y arriverais!" **dis-je d'un air déterminé.

**"-J'irais avec elle!" **annonça Elijah **" Cela me permettra d'avoir un oeil sur elle!" **Dit Elijah pour la rassurer tout en me souriant .

Je souriais à l'originel, je pouvais sentir qu' effectivement, il n'était pas sûr et même n'avait aucune confiance sur mon self-contrôle en ce qui concernait Nik. Mais au moins savoir que je ne serais pas toute seule pour trouver qui était à l'origine de la mort de mon originel et surtout l'en empêcher me rassurait. Je n'étais pas forcément doué pour jouer les détectives et cette tâche était très importante. Tout se tenait entre mes mains car si j'échouais, je savais que tout serait perdu à jamais pour nous.

La sorcière nous préparait pour le rituel en nous expliquant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée à quel moment et à quel endroit nous allions atterrir. Nous savions juste que nous arriverions à environ deux mois avant, soit environ 60 jours pour empêcher le sort d'être lancé. J'étais très heureuse qu' Elijah m'accompagne afin de me sentir plus en confiance, le délai semblait vraiment très court mais au moins avec l'originel à mes côtés, je pourrais me reposer sur lui et ne pas perdre du temps inutilement.

Stefan et Rebekah nous disaient au revoir en nous étreignant tout en nous demandant de revenir vite à trois.

**"-Ramène mon frère, Caroline!" **m'enlaça-t-elle **" Et fais attention à toi et embrasse le pour nous!"**

**"- Pas de problème!" **lui dis-je toute excité

Elijah se racla la gorge, quand je compris que par son geste je venais de faire ma première erreur.

**"- Caroline, il serait préférable de ne pas te faire voir ni par lui ni par toutes les personnes de cette époque. Aucun de vous deux ne doit être découvert, personne ne doit être au courant de pourquoi vous êtes là-bas ni d'où vous venez, certaines choses peuvent être modifiées car elles n'auront pas forcément de grand impact mais d'autres en auront. Il faut conserver notre futur! Change le moins de choses possible, n'oublie jamais pour quoi tu es là"** me prévenait la sorcière.

La sorcière nous demanda de tenir nos mains et elle commença à réciter son sort dans une langue totalement étrangère. Des courants d'air traversaient la pièce tout en tournant autour de nous. Mes boucles blondes se levaient à la verticale dans le déplacement du vent. C'était à la fois excitant mais effrayant. Plus la sorcière récitait son incantation plus des choses volaient à travers la pièce. Je sentais mon corps qui cessait d'exister dans ce monde prêt à atterrir à une autre époque. Cette fois je le sentais, j'avais quitté ce lieu et me sentais partir dans une boucle temporelle.

**"- Elijah!... Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti? **demanda Rebekah en regardant son frère toujours présent.

**"- Cela n'a pas fonctionné, Caroline va devoir le faire seule!" **s'exclama la sorcière

Les deux membres Mikaelson ainsi que Stefan se dévisageaient. Ils étaient perdus, nostalgiques, effrayés et inquiets. La vie de leur frère tenait entre les mains de Caroline.

**"- Elle ne tiendra jamais quand elle va le voir!" **annonça la blonde originelle.

**"- J'aimerais pouvoir dire le contraire mais je n'y arrive pas!" **répondit le Salvatore.

Elijah semblait réfléchir.

**"-Prions pour quelle atterrisse à une période où elle n'existait pas et où il était moins aimable afin qu'elle soit repoussée par son manque de délicatesse."**

**"- Et si elle tombe dans une période plus récente, où elle avait déja un intérêt pour lui?" **demanda Rebekah

**"-Et bien prions pour que notre cher frère ne la voit pas et qu'elle ne craque pas" **lui répondit l'originel.

Elijah réfléchissait tout en avalant sa salive ne préférant pas exprimer davantage ses pensées.

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, réveillée par le bruit de la sonnerie d'un Lycée. Je me redressais de ma position allongée pour m'assoir tout en passant ma main sur ma nuque. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une chute de je ne sais combien de mètres. Je regardais tout autour de moi et reconnu sans problème le lycée de Mystic Falls. j'étais rassuré reconnaissant la ville de ma naissance au moins je connaissais la ville et voyant les décors je n'étais pas trop loin dans le passé même si je n'avais pas encore vraiment d'idée en quelle année j'avais atterri.

**"-Elijah...Elijah" **appelais-je

Mais où pouvait-il être? je me relevais de ma position me mettant debout en frottant les petits brins d'herbe sur mon pantalon et continuais d'appeler l'ainé des Originels.

Une boule de lumière alla s'écraser à environ un mètre de ma position. je me dirigeais vers elle découvrant un petit mot où il était inscrit:

_**Caroline,**_

_**Le sort a mal fonctionné, tu es seule. Elijah n'a pas réussi à venir avec toi.**_

_**S'il te plaît Caroline n'oublie jamais pourquoi tu es là.**_

_**Résiste lui si tu le vois et**_

_**ne parle à personne, passe une aperçue.**_

_**Notre avenir est important**_

_**bonne chance.**_

Je plaçais le bout de papier dans ma poche arrière et me décidai d'avancer dans la ville afin de cerner l'année où j'étais. Je vis un homme de loin, assis sur un banc en pleine lecture de son journal. C'était parfait. J'avançais vers lui d'un pas bien décidé en lui demandant de me le prêter afin que je vérifie juste quelque chose. L'homme me regarda de la tête aux pieds et tourna fortement la prochaine page tout en retournant à sa lecture m'ignorant complètement.

Je souriais nerveusement avant de le convaincre à me le donner grâce à mes talents surnaturels. Les pupilles de l'homme se dilataient et il me le tendit. Je lui pris des mains tout en regardant la date 2013, juin 2013.

**"-Et bien cela aurait pu être pire!" **soufflais-je

je lui retendis son journal après avoir arraché l'article qu'il lisait. Et je partis satisfaite à travers la ville. J'essayais de retracer un peu les événements de cette époque. Le lycée était bientôt terminé, Nik et moi n' étions pas encore amis mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Par chance il avait banni Tyler donc je n'aurais pas à lui tomber dessus et à jouer sa petite amie. Elena avait perdu son humanité après la mort de son frère. La cure venait d'être découverte, il y a peu de temps et Silas était vivant et Bonnie aussi. j'avais passé de nombreuses heures à essayer de retracer et de me souvenir.

Je devais vérifier cela et je m'approchais du manoir Salvatore. Le bruit d'une musique retentissait et je regardais par la fenêtre afin d'observer. Elena dansait en hauteur tandis que moi je dansais avec Stefan.

Comment ça moi? je regardais à nouveau. Cela faisait bizarre de se voir. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule minute à ma présence.

Je savais donc par supposition que l'amour de ma vie n'était qu'a quelques minutes de moi et sûrement dans son manoir. Une envie irrésistible de m'y rendre m'envahissait.

Après tout si je l'observais juste, je n'avais rien à craindre. Je ne faisais rien de mal. Il me manquait tellement mais était-ce vraiment résonnable de me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans faire de jeux de mots et de me confronter à la tentation. Cela faisait un an que je n'avais pas vu son visage, son sourire, respirer son odeur entendre le son de sa voix. Sa voix, j'en avais presque oublié l'intonation. Cela faisait déja plusieurs minutes que je ne cessais de me poser des questions quand je vis que j'étais en face du Manoir Mikaelson.

**"- Ah c'est pas de ma faute, c'est le destin!" **dis-je à voix haute comme pour justifier ce que j'allais faire.

Je tournais la poignée de la porte d'entrée et m'aventurais dans la demeure. je tendais l'oreille quand j'entendis la voix d'une femme et je fermais les yeux quand j'entendis le si joli son de la sienne.

Cette voix réchauffait mon coeur, mon âme. Mon corps tremblait d'excitation. je resoufflai afin de laisser redescendre le feu qui s'était installé dans mon corps. Je passais ma tête par l'encadrement de la porte et je le regardais discuter avec une femme brune que je reconnus comme étant Hayley. Qu'il était sexy mon dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. je les observais en n'en perdant pas une miette.

**"- Dis-moi tu n'as jamais vraiment pensé qu'il y avait un futur pour vous deux?" **lui demanda Klaus

**"- Non mais y en a un pour nous deux, espèce de crétin" **soufflais-je

J'écoutais leur conversation sur le fait de comment Katherine lui avait échappé tout ce temps tandis qu'elle était en fuite.

Pouvait-elle être celle qui était à l'origine du sort? Katherine était une garce et ne se souciait que d'elle. Pouvait-elle être celle qui avait demandé de l'aide à une sorcière? Après tout il avait tué toute sa famille.

Je fus ramené à la réalité par la sonnerie du portable de Klaus et à ce qu'il venait de signaler à la louve c'était ma petite Rebekah enfin celle de cette époque. On était loin d'être amis encore.

**"-Donc tu es libre de partir ou de rester!"**

Je m'étranglais sur place, il supposait quoi par là ? Il allait quand même pas coucher avec cette garce. Je passais ma tête par l'encadrement afin de les regarder à nouveau et la voyais être très interressé par la deuxième solution tout en allant à sa rencontre.

**"- Je suppose que je n'aurais jamais ma chance avec Tyler pas plus que tu auras ta chance avec Caroline"**

**"- Non mais quelle poufiasse**" crachais-je en une petite voix

Je l'entendais soupirer tout en se retournant. Il semblait ennuyer de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il semblait triste et j'avais qu'une envie était de lui courir après pour lui dire que je l'aimais et de lui parler de notre futur. Au moins, j'étais soulagé le voyant s'éloigner d'elle. Quand elle réattaqua en lui parlant de peinture. Il me touchait droit au coeur. Je me rappelais plus vraiment à quel point il était torturé à cette époque.

J'observais toujours la scène, la voyant se dandiner, le chauffer, le regarder avec un regard des plus aguicheurs en se mordant la lèvre.

**"- Mais quelle pute!" **lâchais-je

Il s'avança vers elle, d'un pas décidé voyant qu'il avait bien saisi à quoi elle pensait. J'avais cette fois envie de le tuer moi-même. Il caressa sa joue tandis qu'elle l'observait prête à s'offrir à lui. Quand il la regarda et la souleva sur la table sans la moindre délicatesse.

J'ouvris la bouche totalement choqué et énervé de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Il allait coucher avec elle et il m'en avait jamais parlé. La scène était horrible, même si lui et moi nous n'étions pas ensemble, c'était mon mari dans le futur , celui que j'aimais. Je détestais ce que je voyais mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à ne pas regarder. Je fermais les yeux les voyant s'embrasser tandis qu'ils enlevaient leur tee-shirts tellement cette garce était excité par mon mari. Il la plaqua sur la table tandis que j'avançais à quatre pattes afin de récupérer le tee-shirt de Klaus et retourner à ma place. Tout en fermant mes yeux, je portais le vêtement à mon nez pour savourer l'odeur de celui-ci. Il s'apprêtait à monter sur elle et j'entendis le bruit de sa braguette qu'il ouvrait pour la pénétrer.

La colère m'envahit, je pouvais pas laisser ça ce passer, c'était trop pour moi. Après tout si cela changeait ce ne serait pas très grave. Je fis une boule avec son tee-shirt et lui balança de toutes mes forces dans son dos.

**"-Ah" **il grogna tandis que je me replaquais contre le mur fière de moi. Il se retourna dans ma direction. Je remerciais d'avoir toujours conservé la force d'un vampire de plusieurs siècles.

**"- Klaus" **l'attrapait-elle en se mettant en position assise.

Il la regarda de haut en bas avant de lui balancer ce qui me fit rire.

**"-Dégage!"**

**"-Quoi?" **dit-elle choquée

**"-j'ai plus envie... dégage!"**

**"-Mais moi j'ai envie de toi!" **s'exclama-t-elle

**"-Et bien pas moi, habilles-toi et sors du manoir et ne reviens pas."**

Elle resta choquée devant lui tout en grognant en rattrapant ses vêtements et sortit .J'étais très heureuse, personne ne touche à mon homme.

Il monta à l'étage après avoir fait le tour du manoir pour vérifier la présence de quelqu'un. Il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je le suivis tout en l'observant, l'eau ruisselait sur ses muscles, je fixais ses fesses tout en me mordant la lèvre. Mon corps entier brulait pour lui, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, flasher dans la douche avec lui et que nos corps s'entremêlent l'un à l'autre. j'essayais de contrôler mes pulsions quand je sentis le feu à mon intimité. L'eau cessa de couler alors je me cachais dans le placard à vêtements après avoir vu qu'il avait déja sorti ses affaires. J'étais déçu qu'il s'habille dans la salle de bain et non dans sa chambre. Je connaissais son corps sur le bout des doigts mais cela m'aurait quand même permis de m'en assurer et de satisfaire mes yeux. Il réapparut juste en pantalon et torse nu. Mon dieu, il avait oublié de prendre un tee-shirt.

**"-Nik...Tu es là?" **cria la voix de la blonde Originelle

**"-Là- haut petite soeur!" **lui répondit mon Originel.

La blonde apparut dans la chambre énervée. J'espérais plus qu'une chose c'est qu'il oublie son tee-shirt et que Rebekah le fasse sortir afin de changer de cachette.

**"-Nik, Damon a tué le vampire pouvant me mener à Katherine, je veux la trouver!"**

**"- Rebekah passe-moi mon tee-shirt gris, tu veux bien?"**

**"- Tu en as plein des gris!" **lui répondit l'originelle.

Mon visage se fronçait et se crispait, voyant Rebekah avancer vers moi. Je faisais des petit mouvements de négation avec mes mains. Elle ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux. je fis un petit bruit de gêne en crispant mon visage d'une personne prise sur le fait tandis que je plaçais mon doigt sur ma bouche totalement choquée en essayant de murmurer un chut.

* * *

**Bon voilà, ceci est ma note de fabrique de finir souvent mes histoires en se demandant mais c'est quoi la suite!**

**Je pense que vous y êtes habitué maintenant. J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre car je me suis vraiment décarcassé pour l'écrire alors à vos reviews mes lecteurs. Bisous à vous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. Klausetcaroline.**


	5. Chapter 5- Oups!

Mayu87: hey bien joué concernant l'amitié des deux blondes. Et oui j'adore finir la fin de mes chapitres comme ça afin que vous vous imaginez la suite**.**

Klaroline68: oh que moi aussi, j'aime cette scène, j'ai même bien rigolé en l'écrivant.

AnonymeY: oui Caro et la discrétion ça fait deux, enfin c'est normal sa serait pas drôle sinon.

Floriane13: Oui moi aussi j'ai bien aimé le passage de l'armoire. c'est d'ailleurs l'une des scènes que j'avais visualisé en premier pour l'écriture de cette fiction. C'est quand même hyper gênant pour elle.

Sabrina-visiteur: Mais non la fin n'est pas nul, ma petite ronchonne adorée. Lit la suite et puis de toute façon ça ne serait pas drôle si Caro ne faisait pas d'erreur. bonne lecture.

Caalypso94: oui j'imagine Caro faire une boule pour lui balancer dans son dos, c'est tout à fait Care, je trouve.

Mel023: voila la suite merci de me laisser aussi ta review sur celle-ci car elle est tellement complexe que les reviews sont importantes pour sa continuation.

TheOriginalsWithKlaus: Alors le sort oui on peut considérer qu'il a été lancé quand il était à la Nouvelle Orléans. Et oui a la fin des deux mois si elle réussit, elle retournera automatiquement dans son monde et si elle échoue pareille.

lilihammer56: Alors tout d'abord, je crois que je vais te faire tourner marteau mais dans celle-ci pas de bébé, dsl! je l'avais indiqué en tout début de fiction. Donc après peu importe pourquoi il n'est pas né car du coup. Pas de bébé,peut-être dans une autre:). Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'a fait sourire, qu'est-ce que tu veux je vais finir par croire que je suis une comique. Merci de ton soutient pour cette fic, c'est important.

Elo69: merci pour ta review. Non le fait que Klaus n'a pas couché avec Hayley n'aura pas d'incidence enfin du moins cela changera forcément des petites choses car du coup y aura pas de croyance au bébé mais comme il n'a jamais vu le jour dans cette fic le changement ne sera pas énorme.

Leamichaelson: merci et voila la suite

* * *

**Chapitre 5- OUPS!**

**POV CAROLINE**

J'avais toujours mon doigt sur ma bouche et mon visage crisper par la gêne d'être prise sur le fait. Je me sentais de plus paniquer, elle m'avait vu et si elle lui disait , j'étais foutu. Une larme glissa sur ma joue me sentant échoué aussi rapidement. J'étais dans une position délicate. Si Rebekah parlait et que Klaus me voyait, l'avenir serait changé et qu'elle excuse devrais-je donner de me trouver dans la chambre de l'hybride originel ? Tout en ajoutant dans son armoire tandis qu'il prenait sa douche.

Pourquoi étais-je venu ici? Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide?. Je n'avais jamais été doué pour ce genre de truc, même quand on me demandait d'occuper quelqu'un je me faisais toujours prendre. Cette fois je savais que tout était fini. Je ne retrouverais jamais celui que j'aimais et ne le sauverais jamais.

La blonde originelle me fixait tout en clignotant des yeux. Moi j'étais génée et elle surprise de me trouver dans le placard à mater son frère. Je sentais qu'elle était en pleine réflexion ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Aucun ne mot ne sortait de ma bouche tellement j'en étais même plus capable, j'étais en plein sentiment d'échec. Rebekah se tourna vers son frère qui la regardait:

**"-Y a un problème?" **lui demanda-t-il

Elle se retourna de nouveau sur moi puis vers lui.

**"-Rebekah!"**

**"-Hein, quoi?" **réagissait-elle enfin.

**"-Tu rêves ou quoi?... bon tu me passes mon tee-shirt ?"**

Elle se retourna devant moi, je scrutais de l'œil le contenu de son armoire et j'attrapais un tee-shirt gris en lui tendant en croisant les doigts pour son silence. Elle me l'attrapa des mains, elle était toujours choquée mais ne disait rien.

La blonde Originelle avait totalement perdu sa langue. Elle lui lança et il le rattrapait au vol en lui disant:

**"-Merci petite soeur, c'est parfait! Tu sais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule à me connaitre vraiment!"**

**"-Ah oui" **dit-elle toujours légèrement ailleurs **"Pourquoi?"**

**"-C'est exactement celui que je pensais, merci petite soeur!"**

Je souriais de satisfaction mon Nik était bien là. Elle fronça les sourcils en fermant légèrement la porte me laissant toujours une vue sur la chambre de Klaus. Un sourire malicieux traversa son visage et elle se retourna sur lui. La voir avec un visage aussi moqueur me faisait paniquer savant à quel point elle pouvait être imprévisible.

Elle dévisagea Klaus et lui balança:

**"-Tu devrais changer de pantalon, il ne va pas avec ton tee-shirt!"**

**"-Quoi?" **dit-il choqué

**"-bah oui il ne va pas avec!"**

Il baissa les yeux pour le regarder.

**"- Il va bien qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour apprendre à m'habiller."**

**"-Je disais ça comme ça !" **lâchait-elle en quittant la chambre en me regardant du coin de l'œil avec malice.

Je regardais Klaus se regarder dans le miroir. Il était vraiment à tomber. Il avait un look impeccable et toujours au top. Il avait énormément de goût et ses vêtements épousaient toujours ses formes. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je le vis se diriger vers une commode, défaire son bouton puis ouvrir son pantalon pour le changer. Je me mordais les lèvres en le regardant se changer. Il était en boxer en plein milieu de la pièce. Une vision à tomber tandis que je l'observais et me délectais de la vue. J'avais qu'une envie c'est de remercier ma petite Rebekah même si celle-là n'était pas encore mon amie mais au moins grâce à elle j'avais pu revoir son corps merveilleux. Il quittait la pièce et je soufflais de soulagement.

Bon Rebekah m'avait vu mais n'avait rien dit, c'était déjà ça. Je sortis de ma cachette et descendis à pas de velours en bas. Je penchais la tête sur le côté et vit la blonde originelle en face de moi qui m'avait repéré une fois de plus pendant qu'elle parlait à son frère. Je lui fis un signe de remerciement de la tête tout en m'éclipsant du manoir. Une fois la porte fermée je soufflais un énorme coup. J'avais vraiment eu chaud que je me sentais encore trembler par la panique. Je m'étais rendu compte que cela aurait pu tourner vraiment mal et tout gâcher je me décidais donc à m'éloigner et à réfléchir à tout ça même si je n'avais aucune idée de par quoi et comment j'allais bien pouvoir commencé. Elijah m'aurait vraiment été utile.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures, je m'aperçus en train de marcher quittant la demeure des Lockwood. J'avais l'air ailleurs et les yeux boursouflés. Je m'observais quand je vis Bekah avancer droit sur moi enfin sur le moi de cette époque. Une boule se formait dans mon ventre.

**"-Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ce soir?" **l'attaqua Rebekah

**"-Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde?"**

**"-Ba si le fait que tu rentres chez moi et que tu te planques dans un placard pour regarder mon frère prendre sa douche ça me regarde!"**

**"-Quoi? Non mais ça tourne pas rond chez toi!" **

Caroline continua son chemin en bousculant Rebekah qui reflasha sur elle:

**"-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi espionnais-tu Klaus pendant qu'il se douchait?"**

**"-Non mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire qu'aller mater ton frère!"**

**"-As tu avoues enfin qu'il te plaît! Tu pourrais me remercier grâce à moi il a enlevé son pantalon"**

**"-Toi et ta famille vous êtes vraiment des tarés. A cause de ton abruti de frère, Tyler a quitté la ville et a donné sa maison à Matt alors si tu crois que je vais me planquer pour le regarder s'habiller, je m'en tape, rien à foutre. Il peut bien se promener à poil que cela me fera aucun effet."**

**"-Ca c'est ce que tu dis, tu ne l'a pas vu tout nu!"**

Je me regardais grogner et s'éloigner. C'est sûr qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du corps qu'il avait du moins je savais que quand elle le verrait torse nu à l'attaque de Silas , elle penserait tout autre chose. Son corps était une perfection. Juste ce qu'il faut où il faut.

**"-Dis ce que tu veux Caroline, tu sais que je t'ai vu!" **cria Rebekah.

J'avais regardé la scène n'en perdant pas une miette. Je me sentais d'un coup ailleurs comme-ci je planais. Je fus prise d'étourdissement me faisant allongée sur le sol. Je fixais les étoiles. Mes souvenirs changeaient, se modifiaient. J'avais l'impression que tout était en train de se bousculer dans ma tête. Je restais allongé au sol une fois les étourdissements calmés et je portais mes mains à ma tête. Le souvenir de la prise de bec que je venais d'assister était maintenant l'un de mes souvenirs. Je réalisais qu'effectivement chaque chose avait un impact considérable puisque le fait de m'être fait prise sur le fait avait modifié mes souvenirs. Le fait d'avoir été au manoir et de m'être fait prendre par Rebekah avait eu un impact sur mon passé et sur l'avenir de cette Caroline.

Je réfléchissais essayant de repenser à mes propres souvenirs et je soufflais voyant que tous les souvenirs que j'avais étaient intact, Nik et moi tout était en place il y avait juste se souvenir avec Rebekah en plus. Je soufflais de soulagement j'aimais mon futur et je ne voulais en aucun cas changer notre histoire car elle était parfaite. Je voulais juste le sauver afin que je puisse repartir dans mon temps et retrouver mon amour afin de pouvoir continuer notre histoire.

Il était tard, les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à faire leur apparition. J'avais passé toute la nuit à réfléchir. Je ne pouvais plus rester près de lui, c'était bien trop tentant et bien trop risqué pour la mission que j'avais. Je me souvenais que la sorcière m'avait dit de ne pas oublier pourquoi j'étais là et c'est vrai que le fait d'aller le voir n'avait rien à voir sur pourquoi j'étais venu ici. Cette fois c'était décidé. Il fallait que j'avance, je le faisais pour nous. Je marchais d'un pas bien décidé quand je me retournais pensive. Je flashai à toute vitesse dans le manoir Mikaelson. C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je le revoie une dernière fois.

J'arpentais les couloirs d'une lenteur et aussi doucement que possible et je posais mes mains sur la porte de sa chambre en fermant les yeux. Je restais un long moment ainsi. Je sentais sa présence à travers celle-ci, une sensation de chaleur, de bien-être, d'amour de désir m'envahissait. Je poussais la porte en la refermant derrière moi. Je souriais à le voir endormi dans son grand lit sur le dos. Un drap couvrait juste le bas de ses reins. Une vision de plus à tomber.

**"-Pourquoi tu es aussi sexy bébé?" **murmurais-je.

J'ouvris la fenêtre doucement afin qu'au cas où je puisse m'enfuir à ma vitesse surnaturelle. Ce que j'avais appris de Nik, c'est que quand il dormait... il dormait. il était toujours très paisible. Disons qu'au moins dans son sommeil, il était calme et cela compensait avec son tempérament de feu qu'il avait au cours de la journée.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui et le regardais. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cet homme. Il était toute ma vie, je glissais mes doigts tout en l'effleurant doucement afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte que je caressais son visage.

**"-Si tu savais comme je t'aime mon coeur, tu es toute ma vie. Je vais devoir m'éloigner...Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours là pour toi. ça me déchire le coeur de m'éloigner mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix!"** dis-je en murmurant et en m'arrêtant ne trouvant plus mes mots.

Je sortais ma langue en la mordillant entre mes dents en regardant le plafond pour faire cesser les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues. C'était horrible, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'on m'avait privé de lui, de notre amour et de le voir là juste à mes côtés sans pouvoir le toucher était atroce. Je voulais que mes yeux trouvent les siens. Qu'il me contemple à sa façon comme si j'étais la chose la plus belle et merveilleuse que la terre avait connue. Qu'il me touche, que je caresse son corps, qu'on fasse l'amour, sentir ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, qu'il me sert dans ses bras et que je m'endorme contre lui.

**"-Je dois trouver qui t'a fait ça et l'en empêcher."** Dis-je en essuyant mes larmes."** N'abandonne jamais mon amour, toi et moi c'est réel! ne l'oublie pas, bats- toi pour nous mon cœur!"** dis-je en me penchant tout en attrapant mes cheveux.

Je lui déposais un baiser. Une larme glissa le long de mes joues, puis sur mes lèvres et alla se nicher sur la joue de mon originel qui fronça les sourcils à cette sensation.

**"- Je t'aime Nik, ne l'oublie jamais"**

Il fronça davantage les sourcils en murmurant mon prénom. Il ouvrit les yeux. Quand il s'asseyait sur son lit en touchant l'humidité sur sa joue j'étais déja partie.

* * *

**POV KLAUS**

J'étais totalement ailleurs. J'aurais juré entendre la voix de Caroline à mes côtés. J'avais surement une fois de plus rêvé d'elle mais quelque chose était vraiment différent des autres nuits. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Ma joue était humide et un liquide salé ruisselait jusqu'à mes lèvres . Je préférais me lever tant rester dans cette pièce m'oppressait. Mon portable se mit à sonner. Je regardais l'écran pour connaitre le nom de celui qui était à l'origine de l'appel. Une fois raccroché, je retrouvais ma soeur en pleine réflexion devant sa tasse de sang.

**"-Déja levé!" **lui demandais-je

**"-Pas couché tu veux dire!"**

**"-Et bien ma chère soeur, tu deviens insomniac!"**

**"-tant que je deviens pas folle ça va!" **Dit-elle pensive

**"-Tu l'es déja!" **dis-je pour la taquiner

**"-Et bien moi au moins je ne massacre pas tout ce qui bouge!" **lâchait-elle

**"-En forme petite soeur!" **m'exclamais-je

**"-J'ai passé la nuit à espionner les Salvatore pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquent"**

**"-Et?"**

**"- Les pauvres courent après leur tendre Elena qui se moque d'eux encore plus sans ses émotions!"**

**"-Certaines choses ne changent pas !"** Dis-je en transvasant une poche de sang dans une tasse.

**"-Oui mais ce matin Elena et Damon n'étaient plus là!"**

**"- En voyage de noces jusqu'à ce qu'elle change d'avis pour l'autre frère!"**

Ma soeur et moi souriait à ma remarque. Nous éclations de rire.

**"-Ou vas-tu?" **me demanda-t-elle

**"- Au manoir Salvatore, Stefan m'a appelé"**

**"- Caroline est là-bas d'ailleurs!" **m'annonça ma soeur

C'était parfait. J'étais toujours content de la voir me résister et d'avoir rêvé d'elle cette nuit m'avait vraiment donné l'envie de la voir. elle était merveilleuse mais je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir d'avoir éloigné ce chien d'elle mais je voulais et avais besoin de la voir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me déteste. Je voulais juste qu'elle apprenne à me connaitre et qu'elle me laisse lui montrer à quoi j'étais prêt pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle apprenne à m'aimer. Ainsi l'idée de me rendre chez les Salvatore m'enchantait guère mais pour voir ma douce rien de mieux. Je claquais la porte en direction du manoir des deux frères.

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

J'avais passé toute la journée à retracer les événements. Cela pouvait être n'importe qui, quelqu'un de son passé, quelqu'un de notre entourage à qui il avait causé du tort. Le problème c'est que Klaus avait fait du mal à beaucoup de gens. Cela pouvait bien être quelqu'un de proche comme Katherine, Elena, les Salvatore ou quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'il avait fait à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je me souvenais d'une sorcière que j'avais rencontré au cours de mes vacances avec Tyler, mon petit ami de l'époque. Elle habitait qu'à quelques heures de route de Mystic Falls et je me décidais à aller la voir après tout, elle pourrait sûrement m'aider. Après Deux heures j'arrivais devant chez elle et frappais à la porte.

La sorcière se tenait là devant moi se frottant les yeux. Je regardais ma montre quand je vis l'heure qu'il était je m'excusais pour l' heure tardive. elle se frottait toujours les yeux avec un air dubitatif.

**"-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'aide!"**

**"- Y a des personnes spécialisées pour ça!" **me répondit-elle en refermant.

**"-Non...non! **dis-je en maintenant la porte.

Elle me regarda étrangement mais à la fois curieuse de ma détermination.

**"-Je veux dire que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, d'une sorcière."**

**"-Comment savez-vous que je..." **commença-t-elle

**"- c'est une longue histoire mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide"**

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et s'écarta de devant la porte pour me laisser le passage. Je m'avançais mais malheureusement je restais bloqué devant celle-ci sans sa permission.

**"- Vous êtes un vampire?"**

**"- Oui mais je vous en prie, je ne vous ferais pas le moindre mal, je veux juste de l'aide!"**

**"- Je n'aide pas les gens comme vous, vous êtes une atrocité de la nature."**

Et bien c'était très mal partie.

**"- Sûrement oui, mais c'est pas vous qui disiez qu'on ne peut juger une personne sans la connaitre réellement!" **dis-je en l'empêchant de me fermer la porte au nez.

Elle semblait surprise et me demanda comment je savais une telle chose. Elle finit par me laisser entrer éveillant trop sa curiosité. J'entrais dans sa demeure en regardant les photos de famille accrocher au mur.

**"- Que puis-je faire pour vous?"**

**"- Je viens d'ailleurs, d'une autre époque. Je suis là pour celui que j'aime. D'où je viens il est mort et je suis revenu ici afin de changer ça.!"**

**"- La mort fait partie de la vie!"**

**"- Oui je sais mais je ne peux plus vivre sans lui. Il ne devait pas mourrir"**

**"- Changer les choses du passé ont un impact sur l'avenir"**

**"- Je sais j'ai fait l'expérience déja! Je dois trouver celui qui lui a jeté un sort ainsi que la sorcière".**

**"-Parle-moi de celui-ci" **me demanda-t-elle

**"- Il a été desséché, le rendant comme mort sans l'être totalement!"**

**"-Quel intérêt peut-on avoir à le dessécher sans le tuer?"**

**"-Pour éviter que sa lignée meurt avec lui!"**

**"-Sa lignée?" **répéta-t-elle ne comprenant pas de quoi je parlais.

**"-Oui si on tue un vampire, sa lignée meurt avec lui!**

**"-Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose de ce type, j'ai vu des vampires mourir sans que leur progéniture meurt!"**

**"-Pas si celui-ci se trouve au sommet !" **lâchais-je

**"-Les originels?" **dit-elle avec une voix effrayée **" Tu es avec un originel!"**

Je lui demandais de se calmer et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux en me demandant de lequel d'entre eux il s'agissait. Je lui annonçais le nom de l'hybride originel et une lueur de panique enflamma ses yeux.

**"-Je vous en prie aidez-moi?" **dis-je en lui courant après

**"- Ce n'est qu'un monstre, qu'il meurt avec tout ce qu'il a fait, il le mérite!"**

**"- Vous ne le connaissez pas, il a changé, il m'aime et... je l'aime!"**

**"- Non... non il est incapable d'aimer. Ce n'est pas un homme mais une bête! Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'il a fait subir à ma famille, aux sorcières pour qu'on le débarasse de sa malédiction de la lune."**

**"-Je sais qu'il peut se montrer cruel, mais je vous assure qu'il a vraiment changé."**

J'attrapais mon alliance et la retirai de mon doigt avec un énorme regret. Je restai ainsi comme paralysé en regardant mon alliance. Je lui tendis en lui demandant de la prendre et d'utiliser un sortilège pour regarder l'avenir grâce à ma bague. Elle me regarda curieuse. Elle finit par tendre la main pour me la prendre des doigts.

**"-Faites-y attention, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui, aujourd'hui!"**

Elle s'éloigna avec mon anneau doré dans ses doigts et s'éloigna de moi en changeant de pièce en me demandant de ne pas bouger. Je ne faisais que tourner mes doigts autour de mon annulaire maintenant vide. Je me sentais nu et mon coeur oppressé de ne plus l'avoir à mon doigt. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui arracher des mains pour le reloger à sa place.

Elle revient après quelques minutes et me tendit mon anneau que je pris avec insistance ce qui la fit rire.

**"-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un tel amour soit possible!"**

**"-Le nôtre l'était, il est totalement inégalable!"**

**"-Je veux bien te croire!"**

Je lui souriais et elle finit par me dire que pour jeter un sort comme ça il fallait vraiment que la sorcière soit puissante et qu'elle serait totalement incapable de réaliser un tel sortilège qu'elle en perdrait sûrement la vie. Elle s'éloigna et attrapa un morceau de papier et un stylo tout en gribouillant quelque chose. Elle me le tendit et m'indiqua que c'était l'adresse de sorcières qui utilisait la magie vaudou et qu'elles étaient capables de m'aider. Je la remerciais et m'en allai.

J'entrais dans la voiture que j'avais emprunté à durée indéterminée et ouvrais le morceau de papier où il était inscrit: Janne-Anne Deveraux, Nouvelle Orléans.

**"- Comme par hasard!" **soufflais-je

**"-Et bien mon petit loup, je crois que finalement je vais rester à tes côtés pour te surveiller!" **dis-je en démarrant la voiture tout en reprenant ma route direction Mystic falls.

J'arrivais à ma ville d'enfance en pleine matinée. Je me retrouvais une fois de plus devant le grand manoir Mikaelson. J'avais beau ne pas le faire exprès, j'étais toujours amené à venir ici, attirée comme un aimant vers mon originel. Je souriais tout en pensant à lui quand j'entendis un cri, même plusieurs cris venant du manoir. J'écoutais attentivement, paniquée quand je reconnu le son de sa voix. La vision de lui coucher au sol dans notre salon où je l'avais trouvé me traversait l'esprit. Je ne me contrôlais plus et flashais dans celui-ci ne pouvant supporter l'idée de le perdre une seconde fois. J'arrivais dans le salon où je le voyais en train de briser ses os, en sueur, torse nu contre le miroir. Il leva ses yeux vers moi tandis que j'avais la bouche ouverte en le regardant. Nos yeux s'étaient rencontrés, je sentais l'intensité de son regard sur moi tandis que je m'efforçais d'avaler ma salive.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez le chapitre, à bientôt Klausetcaroline**


	6. Chapter 6- Alliance

**Coucou à vous tous. Me voilà pour la suite alors j'espère que vous êtes content de me retrouver. Merci pour vos reviews.**

Odessa: Coucou merci de me suivre sur mes fictions c'est trop gentil. j'espère que tu aimeras la suite, à bientôt.

Klaroline68: merci a toi, voilà la suite. bisous

Nightmare2054: merci oui je sais si tu as l'habitude de lire mes fictions tu sais que je finis mes chapitres souvent sadiquement moi j'adore le faire sa vous motive pour la suite hihi. Merci c'est gentil de me dire que j'écris bien, je fais toujours de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Theoriginalswithklaus: Oui caro a fait une erreur de se faire voir par rebekah mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi de le faire dans ce chapitre. Bisous.

Elo69: coucou ma belle. ravi que je te fasse rire avec mes petites scènes, c'est vrai que l'histoire du placard était assez sympa. Pour la scène de fin, réponse à tes interrogations afin de savoir si c'est la scène à quoi tu pensais.

Lilihammer56: Coucou ma lili. Oui j'ai bien aimé écrire leur scène où il dort et elle lui parle. Je me la suis bien visualisé afin de l'écrire et je la trouve aussi très poignante. Pour ce qui est de Jane-Anne c'est par forcement elle qui a lancé le sort. La sorcière a envoyé Caroline là-bas car elle pense être plus en mesure de l'aider. Je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimer la scène Klaus/Rebekah ainsi que celle avec Caro et Bekah. Bonne lecture.

Klaroline: tu es trop mignonne, je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fiction. bonne lecture.

Mariin3: voilà la suite et je suis très contente de te retrouver sur cette fic également biz.

Nessiebooevans: Pour sa rencontre avec Klaus tu vas voir comment Caroline va réagir et la réaction de Klaus.

Lea michaelson: bonne lecture a toi, voici le nouveau chapitre.

mayu87: ravie que tu aimes toujours mon histoire voila la suite.

Floriane13: voila la suite et à bientôt.

* * *

**Chapitre 6- Alliance**

**POV CAROLINE**

Je le regardais attentivement et je réalisais que j'étais au moment précis où il avait fait sa première rencontre avec Silas. Il croyait avoir été poignardé avec le pieu en chêne blanc et la pointe dans son dos. Je me maudissais intérieurement d'être là, encore une fois, je me mettais en danger car je ne devais en aucun cas être ici. Normalement, je devrais arriver par la suite, enfin la moi de cette époque pour l'aider. Je m'en voulais, mais est-ce vraiment ma faute, suis-je vraiment un cas désespéré?

Je l'avais perdu dans mon époque et c'est moi qui l'avais trouvé dans le salon alors l'entendre crier et avoir mal avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs où j'aurais voulu être là pour lui.

Je devais faire quelque chose. Je le voyais me parler de Silas et d'être totalement déboussolé et souffrant. Il brisait ses os comme pour essayer d'évacuer la pointe de son dos. Je me sentais mal de le voir ainsi.

**"-Tu vas te faire mal!" **lâchais-je avec une petite voix en avançant vers lui

Il rigola nerveusement avant de me dire:

**"-J'ai déja l'impression de mourir!"**

Je sautillais sur place, c'était trop dur. Je le regardais tendrement avec une envie profonde de le prendre dans mes bras, il était là devant moi et je l'aimais tellement. Je me sentais déboussolé de la voir ainsi alors qu'il n'avait rien.

Je passais ma main sur lui tout en lui caressant le visage en le regardant avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Le voyant trembler à mon contact avec mon autre main je lui soulevais le visage emmenant son regard vers moi .Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé mon geste, j'avais agi par instinct mais je compris la portée de mon geste quand je le vis faire les gros yeux à mon contact. Il était surpris et haussait légèrement les sourcils à mon contact.

**"-Klaus...tu n'as rien!" **lui dis-je

Il fronçait les sourcils et se jeta par terre en arrière pour me fuir. Je n'avais pas compris son geste jusqu'à ce que je réagisse qu'il me prenait pour Silas.

Je restais là choqué les mains en l'air essayant de lui montrer que je ne voulais pas lui faire le moindre mal tandis qu'il restait en position de soumission devant moi. Je pouvais même lire en lui à quel point il était à la fois effrayé et énervé de cette position actuelle.

**"-Montre moi ton vrai visage!" **me lança-til avec une voix pleine de défi.

Même s'il savait que Silas était plus fort que lui, mon Nik était loin de se rabaisser, il gardait un semblant de force même dans une position délicate. Je venais de comprendre que par mon geste tendre envers lui, il avait réalisé que ce n'était pas possible que je sois aussi douce avec lui.

C'était peut-être mieux ainsi,notre relation avait pris une tournure différente cette journée là. C'était l'un des moments les plus importants de notre relation puisqu'elle nous avait conduit à devenir amis. Je devais laisser le moi de cette année le faire.

Je flashai rapidement, le laissant là, seul tout en me plaquant contre un mur.

* * *

Cela faisait au moins plusieurs heures où je l'entendais crier de douleur, briser ses os, attraper toutes sortes d'outils et se mutiler pour extraire une pointe dans son dos qui n'existait pas. Je ne cessai de taper ma tête en arrière contre le mur tout en pleurant de tristesse de le voir ainsi et ne pouvant rien faire pour lui. Il se jetait partout, devenait comme fou voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Je regardais aux alentours quand je vis son portable, je l'attrapai voyant s'il m'avait bien envoyé des messages, j'ouvris la boite d'envoi et soufflai voyant qu'effectivement il m'en avait bien envoyé. Après une dizaine de minutes ne me voyant toujours pas arrivé je grognais contre moi-même et m'envoyai un nouveau message.

Après quelques minutes, je me vis arriver en criant qu'elle avait bien reçu ses tonnes de messages. Il lui demanda de s'en aller mais elle n'écouta pas et avança vers lui le voyant recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je me souvenais à quel point j'avais été choqué de cette scène. Klaus avait une telle force, tellement majestueux que le voir comme ça m'avait surprise.

**"-Cesse de me harceler!" **me cria-t-il dessus

**"-Je te harcèle!" **lui répondis-je

Je réalisais que je n'avais jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il m'avait dit ça à l'époque mais là pour le coup je comprenais mieux.

Je regardais la scène tout en les écoutant. Je soufflais en m'entendant parler de Tyler.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche merde, aide le... c'est lui l'homme de ta vie !"** murmurais-je d'agacement.

Je me demandais comment le pauvre avait fait pour autant s'accrocher à moi alors que je ne faisais que parler d'un de mes ex. Je nous regardais monter la voix, s'hurler dessus, c'était nous et j'adorais nous voir ainsi que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire nous regardant s'engueuler.

**"-Ne me tourne pas le dos!''**hurlait-il en flashant

**"-J'aurais dû te tourner le dos, il y a bien longtemps!" **lui avais-je crié une dernière fois dessus avant que tout devient calme.

Je me souvenais que dans ce silence, par cette phrase je venais de réaliser qu'il ne m'était pas indifférent même si je le savais au fond de moi je venais tout juste de m'avouer à moi-même que même si je voulais le sortir de ma vie, je n'y arriverais pas.

**"-Qu'ils sont trop mignons!" **lâchais-je en les laissant tous les deux.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais fait les boutiques afin de me faire un petit sac de vêtements pour partir à La Nouvelle Orléans. Je devais me tenir prête pour partir afin de rencontrer cette Jane-Anne. Seulement en surveillant le manoir Mikaelson je remarquais quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas. Il ne semblait pas être sur le départ. Mais Pourquoi?

Pourquoi ne partait-il pas? Normalement il devrait déja être parti, ce n'était pas logique.

**"-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel!" **Dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre afin de regarder à l'intérieur.

Je me sentis voler dans les airs tout en heurtant le sol à plusieurs mètres. Une main se plaqua à ma gorge me forçant à ne plus pouvoir me lever. Je regardais Rebekah qui m'étranglait de sa poigne.

**"-Arrête..Rebekah!" **suffoquais-je

**"-Et cette fois ne me dis pas que tu ne l'espionne pas!"**

**"-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!" **continuais-je

**"-Ah oui, ba voyons , c'est marrant je m'attendais une fois de plus à ce que tu te défiles".**

**"-Tu m'étrangles!"**

**"-C'est pas grave, tu es déja morte!"**

**"- Arrêtes!"**dis-je en attrapant une poignée de terre en lui lançant à la figure.

Elle se détacha de moi énervé en frottant ses vêtements

**"-Non mais tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis, espèce de garce, je vais te tuer!" **avançait-elle vers moi.

Je me préparais à sa rencontre et je l'attrapais la plaquant au sol par une prise. Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise:

**"-Mais qui t'a appris ça!"**

**"-Toi!"**

Elle se leva intriguée tandis que je lui disais une fois de plus que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait.

**"-écoutes Rebekah, je sais que toi et moi, on n'est pas encore proches mais je vais avoir besoin de toi!"**

**"-Comment ça pas encore!" **me dit-elle avec de grands yeux.

**"-Tu vas m'écouter attentivement"**

Je commençais mon récit, je lui dévoilais tout. Que je venais du futur et pourquoi j'étais là. Je lui expliquais également que normalement j'aurais dû venir accompagner d'Elijah mais que le sort n'avait pas fonctionné normalement et que le délai était assez court.

**"-Nik est mort!" **Dit-elle avec des larmes en coin des yeux.

**"-Rebekah, c'est pour ça que je suis là, j'aime ton frère de tout mon coeur et je ne laisserais pas cela se reproduire. J'ai la chance de pouvoir modifier l'avenir alors je ne vais pas rater cette chance."**Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Elle se mit à me sourire.

**"-Quoi?" **lui demandais-je en répondant à son sourire tout en m'écartant de notre accolade.

**"-Rien, ça fait bizarre de t'entendre dire que tu aimes mon frère!"**

**"-Comme une dingue!" **dis-je en rigolant.

Nous rigolions toutes les deux.

**"-Pourquoi moi? je veux dire pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché Elijah?"**

**"-Eh bien, tu m'avais grillé dans le placard et je ne sais pas où est Elijah et puis j'ai besoin d'aide j'arrive pas à avancer toute seule."**

Je lui faisais part de ma rencontre avec la sorcière et lui expliqua que je devais trouver Jane-Anne qui se trouvait à la Nouvelle Orléans et que normalement Klaus devait être parti car dans mon passé il avait quitté Mystic falls pour s'y rendre mais qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le départ.

**"-Je vais aller à la pêche aux infos, attends-moi j'arrive!"**

**"-Merci Rebekah!"**

**"-Merci à toi, tu es là pour sauver mon frère, je vais pas te laisser!"**

Je la regardais partir en entrant dans le manoir. J'étais soulagé n'étant plus toute seule. Après tout ce ne serait pas Elijah mais Rebekah qui m'aiderait.

* * *

**POV REBEKAH**

J'entrais dans le salon quand je trouvai mon frère sur le canapé en cuir, les jambes étalés sur la table basse en dessinant. Je montais là-haut puis redescendit tout en m'asseyant en face de lui en poussant ses pieds de la table pour y installer mon dissolvant ainsi que mon vernis.

**"-Ne te gêne surtout pas !" **me dit-il froidement

**"-Arrêtes de grogner!" **lâchais-je en soufflant

Il voulut remonter ses pieds mais une fois de plus je le poussais.

**"-Nik, enlève tes pieds de là, j'ai pas de place!"**

**"-Va faire ça ailleurs!"**

**"-Surement pas!****"** Dis-je en souriant

Il grogna tout en insistant.

**"-Sois gentil Nik, si tu es mignon je verrais pour inviter Caroline à faire une soirée pyjama!" **dis-je avec malice en le fixant.

**"-Depuis quand tu es amie avec elle?" **me demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de son carnet

**"-Et bien finalement je l'aime bien!" **lui répondis-je tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers moi.

**"-Ne me dit pas que la voir en petite nuisette, ne t'intéresse pas!" **dis-je en me mordant la lèvre et en sautillant les sourcils.

Il ne répondit pas en essayant de rester concentrer dans son dessin mais je remarquais qu'un sourire avait fini par se dessiner sur son visage.

**"-Tu la dessines?"**

**"-Mêles-toi de tes affaires ma chère soeur!"**

**"-T'es amoureux !"**

**"-Je ne suis pas amoureux!"**

**"-C'est ce que tu dis!"**

**"-Ma soeur chérie, la seule personne qui m'importe c'est moi !"**

Je le vis sortir son téléphone pour écrire un message quand il fronça les sourcils.

**"-Quoi?" **lui demandais-je

**"-J'ai jamais envoyé ça!" **dit-il en réfléchissant

Je le vis totalement ailleurs alors j'en profitais pour lui retirer le portable des mains pour le lire. C'était un message envoyé à Caroline où il était inscrit :

_S'il te plaît, love viens au manoir, Klaus"_

**"-Ba tu as rêver, c'est bien toi y en a pas trente-six qui appelle Love toutes les femmes qu'il croise!"**

**"-Justement ma chère soeur, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'appelle plus comme ça, car elle n'est plus n'importe quelle femme!"**

**"-Sympa pour moi!"**

**"-Toi c'est sweetheart, pas Love!'**

**"-Tu es d'un compliqué!" **lâchais-je en lui lançant son portable en me laissant tomber dans le canapé.

**"-il y a des choses d'étrange en ce moment, je vais finir par découvrir ce qui se passe!" **me dit-il

**"-Enfin tu vois, ça signifie bien que tu l'aimes!" **attaquais-je tout sourire afin de dévier le sujet

Mon frère se mit à grogner en me regardant noir.

**"-Elle va te manquer quand tu vas partir à la Nouvelle Orléans" **enchainais-je

**"-Où ça?...pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille à la Nouvelle Orléans j'ai rien à faire là-bas!" **me dit-il dans l'incompréhension.

**"-Ah désolé, j'avais cru entendre ça"**

Je me levais en fronçant les sourcils. Effectivement Caroline avait vu juste, il ne comptait absolument pas partir. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand je me retournais vers lui le voyant toujours concentré sur son carnet.

**"-Nik!" **l'appelais-je

**"-Hum!"**

**"-Je sais pas si je te l'ai déja dit mais...Je t'aime mon frère!"**

Il leva les yeux vers moi en haussant les sourcils.

**"-T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi?, Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rebakah?**

**"-Non...je...****je ne veux rien... c'est juste que... je voulais que tu le saches, c'est tout!" **

Je sortis du manoir tandis que mon frère me regardait avec un air interrogateur. Je retrouvais Caroline qui me demandait impatiente de tout lui raconter. Je lui expliquais qu'effectivement mon frère ne comptait absolument pas partir de Mystic Falls.

**"-Mais ce n'est pas possible!" **lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un mur en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

**"-Tu t'es peut-être trompé de siècle?"**

**"-Non...non je sais puisqu'il est revenu à ma remise des diplômes."**

**"-Tu confonds peut-être!"**

**"-Non Rebekah, je sais très bien ce que je dis puisqu'il m'est impossible d'oublier avec ce qu'il ma dit!" **me dit-elle en montant d'un cran

Je lui demandais ce qui lui avait dit mais elle ne me répondit pas tout en réfléchissant. Elle parlait à voix haute à elle-même ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne partait pas alors qu'il devrait être déja parti.

**"-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche?" **me dit-elle

**"-Ta changé quelque chose d'important!**

**"-Bah non!"**

**"-pourquoi il était parti là-bas?"**

**"-Je ne sais pas, je sais juste qu'il à conquérit la Nouvelle orléans de la main d'un mec, Marcel !"**

**"-Et bien si tu es sûre qu'il devait déja être parti c'est que tu as modifié quelque chose sans le vouloir!"**

**"-Tu m'as juste vu dans son armoire!"**

**"-Ah merci...je savais bien que j'étais pas folle!"**

Nous explosions de rire. Cela faisait du bien de la retrouver même si nous n'avions pas vécu encore notre histoire mais je la reconnaissais au fond.

"-**Quoi d'autre!"**

**"-Je t'ai tout dit!, mais cela ne peut pas être la cause puisqu'il devait déja être parti avant!"**

**"-Alors je vois pas, tu es sure que tu n'as rien changé d'autre?"**

**"-Non je vois vraiment pas...!"**

* * *

**POV CAROLINE**

J'avais beau chercher je ne comprenais pas. Rebekah me proposa de nous éloigner. Nous montions dans ma voiture et nous nous sortions de la ville afin de ne pas nous faire voir. On s'était installé à une terrasse.

**"-Tu veux un milk-shake?" **lui demandais-je

Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux en m'indiquant qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne savait pas si elle aimerait en regardant le mien. Je lui faisais part qu'elle allait adorer ça, nous le faisions beaucoup à notre époque enfin on le faisait avant car depuis que j'avais perdu Klaus, je m'étais cloitré chez moi. Je lui demandais qui pour elle pourrait lui en vouloir au point de vouloir le tuer.

**"-C'est difficile quand même, il a beaucoup d'ennemis!"**

La blonde Originelle réfléchissait puis elle posai ses lèvres sur la paille tout en aspirant. Je la regardais en souriant voyant le liquide monter. Elle écarquilla les yeux au goût tout en sautillant comme une enfant sur sa chaise en me disant que c'était extra. je rigolais la voir faire, elle me ressemblait beaucoup au fond.

**"-Pour moi ça ne peut être que quelqu'un de sa lignée sinon pourquoi vouloir le momifier!" **lui dis-je

**"-Oui je le pense aussi...Quelqu'un à qui... il a fait beaucoup de mal et qui soit prêt à tout pour lui nuire et de ne pas avoir froid aux yeux!"**

**"-J'ai pensé à Katherine, elle est sans pitié,maline et puis il a tué toute sa famille et elle en avait peut-être marre d'être en cavale!"**

**"-C'est tout à fait possible, elle est tellement sournoise, c'est peut-être Elena aussi!"**

**"-Je ne pense pas, ni les frères Salvatore ! c'est qui Marcel?" **lui demandais-je

**"-Un de ses protégés, c'est peut-être ton mec aussi!"**

**"-Mon quoi?"**

**"-Tyler!" il aurait de bonnes raisons aussi."**

**"-J'y avais pensé mais je suis sûr que non, j'ai été envoyé deux mois avant que le sort soit lancé alors à cette époque Tyler et moi nous étions encore ensemble à essayer de faire tenir notre relation donc j'ai été beaucoup avec lui et j'aurais vu s'il mijotait quelque chose derrière mon dos"**

Elle barra son nom de la liste que nous avions faite.

"-**Peut-être quelqu'un de la Nouvelle Orléans...Marcel?"**

**"-Klaus est comme un frère, c'est son créateur au fond de lui il a une certaine affection pour lui!"**

**"-Cela n'a pas empêché ton frère de le faire tomber de son trône!" **lui dis-je

**"-Je ne pense pas que se soit lui!" **me répondit-elle

La blonde originelle soupira en se laissant tomber le dos sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle réfléchissait puis me regarda en me demandant.

**"-Je suis avec Matt?"**

Je la regardais en penchant ma tête sur le côté pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pouvais rien dire. Elle me regardait avec malice en me demandant de faire un effort. Elle soupira d'agacement puis me demanda si au moins elle était heureuse et en couple.

**"-Oui ,tu es très heureuse et ton mari est super et t'aime plus que tout!"**

**"-Super!" **me dit-elle en sautant de joie.

Elle avait le regard d'une petite fille qui venait de réaliser un rêve. Elle me souriait en me demandant comment j'arrivais à faire pour ne pas craquer à aller voir son frère. Que si elle serait à ma place, elle aurait craqué depuis bien longtemps. Elle me disait qu'elle imaginait à quel point cel devait être dur.

**"-Et encore c'est rien t'aurais assisté à la petite scène dans le salon c'était quelque chose, je croyais que j'allais mourir sur place heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps pour empêcher qu'il..."**

**"-Qu'il quoi?"**

**"-Oh mon dieu, j'ai changé ça aussi!" **réalisais-je

**"-Changer quoi?" **me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

**"-Il allait coucher avec cette louve, Hayley!"**

Rebekah fit une grimace à entendre ça. Elle me demandait ce qui s'était passé.

**"-Je vais pas te faire un dessin quoi...si j'étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tard, il était en train de..." **je m'arrêtais là en frissonnant de dégout.

**"-De toute façon je vois pas le fait de coucher avec elle, l'aurais fait partir à la Nouvelle Orléans!" **finis-je

**"'Alors là, je peux pas t'aider! au pire je vais la chercher et lui demander qu'elle le séduise afin qu'il craque et qu'il couche avec!"**

**"-Non mais t'es malade!" **Dis-je en attrapant la carte en lui donnant un coup sur la tête.**"C'est de mon mari que tu parles il est hors de question qu'il touche une autre que moi!"**

**"-Ton mari? tu t'es marié avec lui? mais tu vis dans une autre dimension ou quoi?" **me dit-elle avant de rigoler **" Ah sacré Nik, dommage que je ne peux rien dire, car qu'est que ça serait bon de me foutre de lui" **

**"-Sérieusement, ne fais pas ça!" **Dis-je en pensant à sa proposition de ramener la louve.

**"-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était une blague!" **me dit-elle en se moquant de ma jalousie**.**

**"-Et si on allait toutes les deux à la Nouvelle Orléans, rencontrer cette sorcière et puis on reviens après car je veux pas d'ennuis là-bas, cette ville est envahie par les vampires!"**

**"-Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas la petite Caroline fragile!" **la rassurais-je

**"-C'est pour moi que je dis ça!" **dit-elle en rigolant.

Je la regardais ouvrir la portière d'une voiture décapotable rouge en s'installant au volant tout en me regardant afin de m'inviter à prendre place.

**"-On ne prend pas la mienne!" **lui demandais-je

**"-Tu rigoles, celle-ci ...elle déchire!"**

Je me mis à rigoler, la voyant faire. Je m'avançais vers elle en posant mes mains sur la portière.

**"-Rebekah!" **l'appelais-je

**"-Oui!"**

**"-Tu ne vas pas essayer d'avoir la cure?" **lui demandais-je car je savais que dans mon passé, elle la voulait coûte que coûte

**"-Un imbécile veut tuer mon idiot de frère alors je vais pas le laisser et te laisser toute seule. De toute façon Caroline, franchement... je l'ai eu?"**

**"-Non!" **lui répondis-je avec une toute petite voix.

**"-Alors tu vois, sa sert à rien que je perde mon temps!" **me dit-elle avec un sourire

Je m'installais à côté d'elle en la remerciant.

**"-Allez hop, Nouvelle Orléans, nous voilà!" **dit-elle avant de partir en trombe où nos cheveux d'or volaient avec le vent.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Qu'avez-vous pensez de la rencontre Caro et Klaus, du passage Klaus et Rebekah ainsi que celle des deux blondes?**

**Notre hybride Originel qui commence à se poser des questions... hum! : )**


End file.
